


Paz and his ik'aad

by Lady_Astro_Ovess



Series: Tales from the Atrium [2]
Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: Dad!Paz Vizla, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Astro_Ovess/pseuds/Lady_Astro_Ovess
Summary: “Such a tiny little thing you are, ik’aad. Barely the size of a cat.”
Series: Tales from the Atrium [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Paz and his ik'aad

**Author's Note:**

> ik'aad: child younger than three  
> ade: children  
> creedborn: my term for children born into the creed  
> lor'vram: breakfast

“Such a tiny little thing you are, ik’aad. Barely the size of a cat.”

It was early morning at the Covert and Paz was letting his daughter do some tummy time on his chest. He had been told by his Alor that tummy time was crucial for infants, something Paz hadn’t really known about and was glad to learn--Besla was his first creedborn and ik’aad, after all. He’d only raised ade up until Besla came about.

The two lay in the large Mandalorian’s bedroom, with Paz having kept his helmet and cuirass set aside for the moment. No benefit to having a baby lay on beskar like that, he had learned. They’re too squishy at this age. 

Besla, barely four months old, wiggled and babbled the entire time she tried to lift her head. Paz found it incredibly endearing. “You’re gonna be talkative when you’re older. Just like your ori’vods.”

Besla startles from the rumbling of her father’s voice, but she doesn’t cry. Instead, her head bobs up and she stares at Paz with big, sparkling eyes. Her baby mind had forgotten that he was right there beneath her, and she smiles. “Ah…!” 

“Oh? What did you see, Besla?” Paz whispered to his daughter. He lifted her closer to his face and smiled. “Do you see your buir, Besla? Do you see your daddy?”

Besla cooed softly, reaching out to her father’s face. Her tiny fingers palm at Paz’s nose before squeezing as much as her baby strength would allow. It didn’t even hurt. “Ah… Bah-uh!”

Paz feels his heartstring pull. It was baby talk. It definitely was. Besla had just learned to respond to her own name, and there was no way she even understood what Paz was saying to her. But the noise she made sounded a lot like ‘buir’, and Paz could work with that. 

“That’s right.” Paz says with pride. “I’m your buir, Besla.” 

Besla coos again, her palm smacking against Paz’s cheek. The man can only chuckle. Okay. That one hurt a little.

Down the hall, the voice of Paz’s riduur can be heard.

“Jiri, can you please go get your father? It’s time for lor’vram with the others.”

“Okay!”

“Wait, can I go too, buir?”

“Of course you can, Pel. Go on.”

Paz smiled as he heard his Foundlings running down the hall, calling out to him and Besla to get out of bed. He supposed he had been in the bedroom long enough, and was careful in keeping Besla against his chest when he sat up. “Alright, ik’aad. Time for us to start the day.”

Besla just stared up at her buir and pulled at his beard. She giggled when the hairs tickled her skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> lil short something I wrote waiting for class to start.
> 
> \--all the names of these kids I had intended to use as future Ovess creedborn children/foundlings, but in this ficlet they dont HAVE to be Ovess/Vizla children


End file.
